The Were-Rabbit
Were Rabbit is one of the supporting characters in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Corpse Bride Wallace's Were-Rabbit form Realationship Emily Ever since he became the were-rabbit Emily pretty much giggles with Wallace's form and the Were-Rabbit likes Emily that she will not turn back on everyone. He cares for Emily including her and they can protect each other. Katie Sandow The Were-Rabbit and Katie Sandow are friends, He also cares for Gromit and Emily that they will not kill him. Katie can be protective towards him (mostly Gromit) and he has no problem about Katie at all. Gromit When Wallace transform into the were-rabbit, Gromit trys to find out where or who was the were-rabbit, but later in the chapters, Gromit notice it was Wallace all along, Gromit wants to help and protect The Were-Rabbit and saves The Were-Rabbit from Victor and The Dazzlings and he likes Gromit (like Wallace.) Victor Quartermaine They are enemies; Fortunately, When Lady Tottington was a bit annoyed and stress from Victor taking that Golden Carrot trophy, The Were-Rabbit was beginning to get angry and saves Lady Tottington by banging Victor's hair. After that, the Were-Rabbit grabs Lady Tottington and even Emily and sees Victor climbing up and The Were-Rabbit stops him and the dazzlings. When Lady totting ton knows it was wallace and Victor reveals that it was Wallace as well and he wants to shoot him. After Victor sings Under Our Spell song along with The Dazzlings, Victor begins to shoot the Rabbit until Gromit saves The Were-Rabbit from destruction and victor groans and whines like a big baby, he notice something was going on with Gromit's plane and the were-rabbit saves Gromit and gets killed (or knocked out) and Victor laughs and they seen again (yet.) The Dazzlings They are enemies, when The Were-Rabbit sees The Dazzlings, they put on a spell on people and the Were-Rabbit sees they need help, unfortunately, The Were-Rabbit has bigger issues by running away from Victor while Victor sings along with the Dazzlings. Lady Tottington at the vegetable party contest, and when the were-rabbit begins to save Lady tottington and Emily away from Victor, He goes to Lady Tottington's vegetable garden area, The Were-rabbit reveals to lady tottington that the were-rabbit was wallace and a shocking lady tottington knows it was wallace. She feels bad for him and when victor got up there, she also protects the were-rabbit away from victor and they are friends. Appearance The Were-Rabbit is a huge tan furry beast in the Curse of The Were-Rabbit movie, Wallace transform turn into were-rabbit Were-Rabbit have long ears, huge teeth, pink nose, white tail, big feet and hands. Gallery Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|The Were-Rabbit hears The Dazzlings sings Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8099.jpg|The Were-Rabbit looks at Emily and Lady Tottington Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8012.jpg|The Were-Rabbit stares at Emily and Lady Tottington with his eyes Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8428.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8559.jpg|Victor Quartermaine say to the were-rabbit/Wallace a bunny boy Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8215.jpg|Emily and Lady Tottington says to The Were-Rabbit getting run/hop Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7782.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg|The Were-Rabbit sees Victor and The Dazzlings 1779810 10152707499696480 6503754329974368696 n.jpg|The Were-Rabbit sniff in a fredge curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8647.jpg|Wallace as The Were-Rabbit save Katie Sandow and Gromit. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8575.jpg|Wallace as Were-rabbit shooting by Victor Q curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8377.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg|The Were-Rabbit is MAD, it growls at Victor Q, Lord Barkis and The Dazzlings. curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.jpg|The Were-Rabbit howling curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg|The Were-Rabbit hears Katie howls like a werewolf Tumblr n3pw2oFNP51tt92xko1 1280.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8107.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8648.jpg CORPSE BRIDE AND THE WERE-RABBIT 2.PNG CORPSE BRIDE AND THE WERE RABBIT.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8658.jpg Inlovebunny.png|The Were-Rabbit likes Emily and smile at her Rabbit_rage.png Howl.png wererabbit-cropped.jpg Tumblr n6fpeyl1ih1s63bkno1 1280.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg Wallace Were-Rabbit RAWR.jpg wg6inch_wererabbit.jpg tumblr_mr0da4ehfO1rpozm2o8_r1_250.gif curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5471.jpg tumblr_mr0da4ehfO1rpozm2o10_r1_250.gif WereRabbit-BBP.jpg tumblr_mr0da4ehfO1rpozm2o7_r1_250.gif curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg Z.png X.png Were rabbit drawn by Oogies wife67.jpg Xb-891-11313278197.jpg Tumblr m1gjsgtWke1r0mh38o7 250.gif Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8811.jpg Wallacewererabbit.jpeg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 10 - the were-rabbit.jpg Wallace and gromit curse of the were-rabbit 12 - the were-rabbit kisses the decoy.jpg Wallace's transformation 2.jpg Wallace's transformation.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8822.jpg Tumblr lz8imkVw841rpozm2o1 400.gif B827a7bf-f6cd-4267-b786-5d6797d892ec.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6884.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6838.jpg WereRabbit.jpg Hutch and Wallace Fusion.PNG Wallace The Were-Rabbit and Emily The Corpse Bride by katie sandow.PNG Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050915013009246-1248062 640w.jpg 0510cgw cracking03.jpg ImagePreview.32aspx.jpeg Were-rabbit sniff in the friedge.gif Lady Tottington and Were-rabbit screams.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Anti-heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Wallace's forms Category:Wallace & Gromit Charaters